Found you
by La plume rouge
Summary: Kagami cherche un nouveau moyen de distraction - bref, un partenaire sexuel, n'y allons pas par quatre chemins. Et il se trouve que Nobuchika Ginoza a un comportement des plus inhabituels... OS


**Voilà, voilà. Ma deuxième fic Psycho-Pass. Je pense que les personnages sont un peu OOC mais c'est surtout un délire de yaoiste en émoi qui a rêvé de sa fic et qui l'a simplement écrite. Bref, homophobes, au-revoir, amateurs de BxB bonjour ! Certains passages sont plus sérieux que d'autres et j'ai tout de même essayé de respecter le caractère des personnages malgré le délire ambiant. Au départ, on les retrouve - du moins pour Kagami - et à la fin, le comportement quelque peu étrange et qui peu paraître déplacé de notre vedette nationale - ou pas - Ginoza, qui est expliqué. Bref, j'ai écrit tout ça d'une traite, donc espérons que mon petit cerveau n'ait pas trop cafouillé.**

**En tout cas, ce sera juste un délire de plus.**

**DISCLAIMER : rien n'est à moi, sauf le scénario et tout est à Naoyoshi Shiotani et au studio Production I.G. **

**RATING : T (pour le langage quelque peu châtié et les connotation sexuelles)**

**Bonne lecture, et j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop dur à comprendre !**

* * *

Kagari s'étira voluptueusement en bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Assis, ou plutôt affalé, sur sa chaise pivotante installée à son bureau et devant l'écran bleuté - qui lui faisait d'ailleurs mal aux yeux à cette heure si tardive - il détourna son regard des objets électroniques chargés de l'aider dans ses quêtes d'information et se mit pensivement à observer la nuit au-dehors ; son arrière-grand-père n'avait cessé de lui répéter qu'en des temps plus anciens, on pouvait entendre les oiseaux gazouiller gaiement, les chouettes et les hiboux hululer, ainsi que profiter du spectacle des feuilles d'arbre s'envolant ou bien écouter leur bruissement. Il tenta ainsi de se reconstituer tout cela, avec quelques difficultés : n'ayant pas le droit de quitter le Bureau de Sécurité Publique, il ne pouvait plus aller dans les rares prés ou prairies verdoyantes ou tout cela pouvait réapparaître et bercer une sieste paisible. Ses souvenirs n'étaient que très lointains ; il était encore un petit garçon quand on l'avait embarqué ici. Embarquer un petit garçon pour l'éloigner des gens qu'il pourrait blesser...

_Hm... un petit garçon. Non mais franchement._

Il sentit sa bouche se tordre et son regard se posa sur Kougami et Ginoza avec une note d'envie dans les yeux. Eux, ils savaient ce que ça faisait d'être en liberté, ils pouvaient en profiter ; et pourtant, ils avaient choisi de s'enfermer dans ces satanés bureau de merde. Pourquoi ? Kagari se répétait sans cesse cette question. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien pousser deux êtres humains au psycho-pass irréprochable à s'enfermer dans des bureaux toute la journée pour contempler des spectacles effrayants et sanglants à longueur de temps, à penser que leurs Exécuteurs étaient des sauvages en les voyant agir ainsi. Les Inspecteurs ne font que regarder, et agir de temps à autre. Cependant, il devait admettre que Kougami et Ginoza se jetaient plus à l'eau que les autres maîtres qu'il avait eu. Oui, maîtres, car il ne fallait pas se voiler la face : il n'était qu'un chien de chasse au collier étroit parmi d'autres.

- Kagari, fit la voix forte de Kougami. Concentre-toi un peu, tu veux ?

- A moins que tu n'aimes passer du temps en cellule de détention pour te rafraîchir les idées ? ajouta Ginoza.

_Rah celui-là, encore pire que l'autre. Mais au moins Kougami est mignon. Quoique Gino' est pas trop mal. Chiant, même si ça serait marrant d'essayer de le draguer. Comme toutes les minettes sont déjà prises._

En effet, personne n'était assez dupe - sauf Ginoza, mais cela relevait plus de l'obstination à ne rien voir - pour ignorer le lien qui unissait les deux seules femmes de la Division Une et tous savaient pertinemment que Shion et Yayoi passaient de très érotiques moments en la compagnie de l'autre. C'est pourquoi Kagari se rabattait sur les hommes, et principalement sur Sasayama, un authentique pervers qui savait faire bouger ses hanches. Mais depuis près d'un an et demi, ce dernier refusait toute avance de la part du fougueux blond pourtant inventif et gourmand - du moins lui semblait-il.

Il se passa une main déliée dans sa crinière ébouriffée et remit correctement une des deux barrettes qui empêchait les criminelles mèches de lui retomber dans les yeux, puis reporta son regard sur l'écran et songea que ces derniers temps, il trouvait que Sasayma tournait autour de Kougami. Non. Rectification : Kougami _et _Sasayama se tournaient autour. Les rumeurs étaient grasses à leur sujet et il paraîtrait même que Ginoza envierait la place de Sasayama. Le blond laissa échapper un soupir ; un couple de plus, un partenaire de moins. Voyons, qui lui restait-il ? Masaoka. Le vieux ? Sérieusement. Il ne semblait pas être gérontophile aux dernières nouvelles et ne songeait pas non plus le devenir. Donc dans ce cas-là, il ne lui restait qu'une alternative : Ginoza. Le coincé.

_Génial. En plus ce coincé est peut-être amoureux de son collègue. Pauvre Ko'..._

De toute façon, cela faisait presque un an et demi que personne n'avait daigné coucher avec lui, alors ses pulsions sexuelles devenaient parfois handicapantes ; et puis de toute façon, il fallait qu'il se trouve un nouveau partenaire de jeu, c'était la seule chose qui lui permettait de s'évader un peu. Le sexe.

Il avait couché avec Shion au début, puis quand elle et Yayoi s'étaient mises plus ou moins ensemble - il ne connaissait pas les détails - il s'était rabattu sur Sasayama. Et maintenant Gino. Dieu qu'il était tombé bas. M'enfin, il avait toujours un joli cul. C'était toujours ça de pris.

Il fixa Ginoza pendant plusieurs minutes, l'observant travailler ; il était le seul à avoir rabattu les pans de sa veste noire sur sa chemise et sa cravate nouée à la perfection. Hm. En fait, essayer de coucher avec Ginoza pourrait lui plaire. Maintenant qu'il observait ses lèvres remuer, c'était déjà plus attirant. Il avait de belles lèvres, pleines et humides... avec un peu de chance, il se les lècherait...

- Kagari ? Kagari ? Tu m'écoutes ? s'exaspérait Ginoza.

- Hein, de quoi ?

- Tu es pitoyable. Concentre-toi, pour la dernière fois.

- Ah, si c'est la dernière !

Gino' poussa un profond soupir.

- Je devrais te faire enfermer pour ta non-obéissance.

- Ben va-y, répliqua Shousei Kagari sur le ton du défi et l'air provocateur.

Il lui sembla voir les joues de Ginoza rougir tandis que les regards de ses collègues se tournaient vers lui, interrogateurs.

- Très bien, une nuit en détention sous ma surveillance ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton brusque, les joues enflammées de colère.

- Tant qu'il n'y a que toi et moi dans la pièce, sourit nonchalamment Kagari.

Les joues de Gino' foncèrent un peu plus.

_J'avais jamais remarqué à quel point il était craquant quand il s'énerve... quand il a les joues rouges aussi. En fait, il pourrait être sexy comme ça au lit. Mais ça impliquerait que je le taquine... ou que je le viole, au choix._

- Je crois qu'il ne t'écoute pas, rit doucement Masaoka à l'intention de l'Inspecteur rouge brique.

- C'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que tu as encore dans la tête, toi ! s'écria furieusement Ginoza.

- Ce que j'ai dans la tête ? Toi et moi dans le même lit, répondit naturellement Kagari.

En entendant ses paroles, Ginoza avait le visage entièrement écarlate et ce n'était sûrement pas de colère cette fois, mais d'un grand embarras. Autour de lui, de grands éclats de rire avaient accompagné cette révélation, tandis que Nobuchika bégayait. Kagari croisa son regard et Ginoza sembla foncer un peu plus, si c'était possible ; son air de reproche avait quitté son visage et il semblait juste très embarrassé. Et un peu... honteux ? Non, de la culpabilité... ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

_Oh la vache, j'avais jamais remarqué non plus à quel point ses cils sont épais... raaah, ça me donne envie de le choper sur la table tout ça. Il faudrait peut-être que je me calme, éventuellement. En même temps, un an et demi sans autre activité sexuelle que celle de ma main..._

- Eh bien Kagari, tu sembles captivé par Gino', éclata de rire Sasayama.

- Tout à fait ! Tiens, au fait Gino', tu viens ? Il faut m'emmener à la cellule, sourit narquoisement le blond.

Soudainement, Nobuchika se releva et plaqua ses mains sur son bureau, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Tu as gagné, tu n'iras pas en cellule de détention cette nuit ! Mais ne te fous plus jamais de moi comme ça ! Et je te dispense de ton travail. Dehors.

Son ton avait été dur, froid. Et sa voix tremblante. Il ignorait ce qu'il avait pu dire pour qu'il réagisse aussi violemment, quoique il s'agisse tout de même de Nobuchika Ginoza. Néanmoins, il avait dû dire quelque chose qui l'avait soit choqué, soit blessé. Mais il voyait mal comment blesser Gino'. Peut-être était-il homophobe.

_Ce qui n'arrangerait pas mes affaires..._

**xXx**

Lorsque Kagari rouvrit les yeux, en position de fœtus, il se trouvait emmêlé dans les couvertures de son lit et il constata sans aucune appréhension qu'il était en retard de plus de deux heures. Il activa mollement son réveil pour la prochaine fois, de sorte qu'il n'oublie pas, avant de s'étirer et de bâiller aussi longuement qu'il l'avait fait tout au long de la soirée à observer Ginoza par-dessous ses cils. Il ne s'était pas encore décidé, depuis près d'une semaine, sur la façon d'aborder Gino'. Il l'observait juste. Et il y avait un il-ne-savait-quoi qui le gênait, quelque part dans sa poitrine et non seulement son bas-ventre quand il regardait le brun. Ces derniers temps, Nobuchika s'était laissé pousser les cheveux, et il le trouvait diablement plus attirant ainsi. Était-ce ça ? Ou bien quelque chose qu'il se refusait tout simplement à admettre envers un Inspecteur ? Un de ces maîtres ignobles et sans pitié pour les Exécuteurs ?

Il enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller dans un long grognement désespéré.

- J'aurais dû me contenter de me branler au lieu de tomber amoureux du premier abruti venu...

- Tomber amoureux de qui ? fit la voix suave de Shion, adossée au pas de la porte.

Kagari releva légèrement la tête, ses yeux trahissant quelques pulsions meurtrières sur le moment. Shion l'observait avec un air mêlé d'étonnement et d'intérêt.

- Tu sais, il y a quelques rumeurs qui circulent depuis ce soir-là..., commença-t-elle.

- Tu veux plutôt dire que Yayoi t'as rapporté ?

Shion eut un mince sourire.

- En effet. Alors comme ça tu veux vraiment coucher avec Gino' ?

Shousei fut soulagé de constater qu'elle avait la décence et surtout la délicatesse de ne pas évoquer un quelconque sentiment amoureux.

- C'est dans mes plans, ouais, avoua Kagari avec une certaine méfiance.

- Tout le monde croyait que tu avais uniquement dit ça pour dissuader Gino' de mettre son plan à exécution. Et Gino' l'a cru aussi.

- Oh ?

Tiens donc. Alors Gino' aurait été... déçu en fin de compte ?

- Non, c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Kagari, entre rire et incrédulité.

- Je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais.

- Vous avez dû mal comprendre. Et je croyais que Gino' voulait coucher avec Ko' ?

- C'est ce qu'on dit. Mais moi je crois, d'après mon expérience...

- Ton expérience, ricana silencieusement Kagari.

- Oui, parfaitement. Je sais différencier quelqu'un qui est amoureux de quelqu'un qui veut juste s'envoyer en l'air ! Et toi, tu ne veux pas uniquement t'envoyer en l'air, pas vrai ?

- Peut-être.

Shion haussa un sourcil sceptique.

- Je sais pas ce que je dois penser de mon soudain intérêt pour lui, je suis paumé. Je pensais que c'était juste pour m'envoyer en l'air. Trouver quelqu'un, un partenaire de jeux. N'importe qui. Et il restait plus que lui. Sauf que, dès le soir-même où j'ai commencé à m'intéresser à lui, je me suis rendu compte que je le trouvais déjà sexy. C'était même... bizarre. Des détails auxquels je ne pensais même pas avoir un jour prêté attention qui m'émoustillaient automatiquement. Alors que je pensais juste de lui qu'il était coincé.

- Et que c'est un Inspecteur. C'est ce qu'on appelle se voiler la face. Et à mon avis, tu l'as fait pendant un petit bout de temps vu que tu t'es immédiatement senti magnétisé par lui. Tu sais, je crois que tu t'es aussitôt senti répugné par sa fonction ; je sais que tu détestes les Inspecteurs, parce que c'est en partie à cause d'eux que tu n'as aucune liberté. C'était sûrement inconscient, mais je pense que tu l'aimes depuis un temps indéterminé. Et comme tu n'avais plus d'autres choix que de t'intéresser à lui, tu t'en es brutalement rendu compte. De plus, ces derniers temps, tu adores le taquiner et le mettre hors de lui. Et je pense - même si ça reste une hypothèse - que c'est ta façon d'attirer son attention.

- Donc, madame la psychanalyste, je ne m'en serais jamais rendu compte, tout ça à cause de mon aversion pour le Système ?

- Exactement.

- Et ta dernière hypothèse colle étrangement bien... c'est frustrant. Je pensais pas être aussi con.

- Eh bien il va falloir t'y faire, mon grand !

- Eh beh... je croyais pas en tenir une couche aussi épaisse !

Shion eut un petit rire.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'étais juste venu te dire que Gino' t'attend à son bureau pour te réprimander. Il avait l'air d'humeur massacrante, alors dépêche-toi ! fit-elle avant de tourner les talons, ceux-ci claquant avec bruit dans les couloirs.

Kagari cilla.

- Attends... t'étais juste venue pour ça et tu t'es immiscée dans ma vie privée uniquement en m'entendant ? s'écria-t-il, entre incrédulité et colère.

Un autre rire cristallin répondit à sa question.

- J'y crois pas, grogna-t-il avant de s'habiller en toute hâte.

Il se rasa rapidement et se brossa les dents avant de conclure que s'il prenait le temps de se laver, Ginoza serait d'humeur encore plus massacrante.

_Donc il rougira, et son attention sera uniquement concentrée sur moi..._

Finalement, Kagari décida de se doucher longuement.

**xXx**

Lorsqu'il se présenta - enfin - au bureau de Nobuchika, il constata avec une certaine fierté que Ginoza fulminait ; Kagari finit même par se demander si de la fumée n'allait pas sortir de ses oreilles. Lorsque Shousei s'arrêta devant le bureau, Nobuchika bondit et vint se poster juste devant lui. Il se mit alors à hurler et empoigna Kagari par le col en le secouant vigoureusement tandis que le blond était totalement satisfait de l'attention portée et que les autres se demandaient si le psycho-pass de leur Inspecteur préféré n'allait pas pâtir de toutes ces ondes négatives.

Tous secouaient la tête d'un air amusé avant de pousser un cri de surprise et d'ouvrir des yeux écarquillés : Kagari avait plongé en avant et effleuré les lèvres de son supérieur, qui s'était reculé d'un bond en esquivant le baiser volé. Nobuchika avait de nouveau le teint écarlate et observait Kagari avec hargne.

- Ça suffit ! s'écria-t-il. Je t'affecte à la Division Exposante !

- Mais enfin Gino', il ne peut pas être affecté à cette division ! Elle n'effectue que des basses besognes, et en plus tu sais qu'ils changent régulièrement d'Exécuteurs à cause des... accidents, finit Yayoi d'une voix basse.

- Justement, ils ont besoin de nouveaux Exécuteurs. Vous devez faire une sortie dans les bas-quartiers où des criminels se sont regroupés ; leur psycho-pass est au-dessus de deux cent.

Kagari cilla. On voyait qu'il avait remué la question dans sa tête. Il voulut lui dire qu'il ne se fichait pas de lui, que son baiser était sincère, mais tous ces regards rivés sur lui éprouvaient trop sa fierté virile pour qu'il puisse avouer ça comme une gonzesse. Aussi leva-t-il le menton et toisa Ginoza, qui s'était réfugié derrière son bureau, l'air d'un animal blessé avec ce regard triste ; ce dernier défit complètement l'attitude de Kagari, qui eut tout le mal du monde à ne pas lui avouer qu'il ne voulait pas le blesser.

Pendant ce court laps de temps où Nobuchika et lui s'observèrent ainsi, ce dernier pianota sur son clavier et appela oralement l'Inspecteur de la Division Exposante, qui ne tarda pas à venir déambuler dans les bureaux de la Division Une, lançant des regards intrigués autour d'eux.

- C'est ton bureau ? Il est chouette, s'enthousiasma une voix de jeune homme à côté de Kagari.

Celui-ci tourna les yeux vers lui et put constater qu'il avait rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi mignon. Objectivement, il n'avait absolument rien à envier à Ginoza, mais Kagari ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était bien fade comparé à Nobuchika.

- Salut, je m'appelle Neri ! Et toi ?

- Kagari, répondit platement celui-ci.

- Tu n'es pas très bavard !

- Ce serait bien la première fois, rit Masaoka, assis à son bureau.

Kagari eut un rictus et un regard mauvais à l'adresse du vieil homme, qui haussa les sourcils.

- Je comprends ta mauvaise humeur, mais ne sois pas hostile avec nous ; c'est toi qui a cherché les ennuis, fit remarquer Yayoi.

- Je n'ai pas cherché les ennuis ! ne put s'empêcher de protester Kagari.

- Pard-

Mais Ginoza n'eut pas le temps d'achever son exclamation outrée que l'Inspecteur chargée de la Division Exposante arriva, vêtue d'une magnifique décolleté, d'une jupe et de talons. Une réplique fort bien faite de Shion en brune. Kagari était trop absorbé par la contemplation des deux seins pour remarquer que Ginoza avait soudainement un tic nerveux aux commissures des lèvres. Il semblait mécontent de ne jamais avoir pris la peine de rencontrer les membres de la Division Exposante.

- Wow, en fait, je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire ou penser, j'ai hâte de commencer ! s'exclama Kagari d'un ton beaucoup plus enthousiaste.

Derrière lui, Ginoza ne pouvait empêcher ses lèvres de tiquer de plus en plus.

**xXx**

Tandis que la Division Exposante et Kagari commençaient à discuter sur la plateforme de lançage, la Division Une avait suivi Ginoza qui souhaitait assister au départ de la mission. Le père s'accouda à la barrière les séparant de la Division Exposante, aux côtés de son fils, qui se mordillait férocement la lèvre en observant son Exécuteur converser avec sa supérieure provisoire. Masaoka posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce qu'il part pour une mission dangereuse qu'il faut que tu te fasses un sang d'encre, il a vu pire !

- Je ne m'inquiète pas, c'est juste que ça m'énerve qu'il soit content d'être affecté ailleurs alors que c'était censé être une punition, répliqua Ginoza, irrité.

- A d'autre, tes yeux débordent d'inquiétude, rit doucement Tomomi.

Les ailes du nez de Nobuchika frémirent et ses narines se dilatèrent. Il était visiblement très agacé qu'on puisse lire ainsi en lui et d'en dévoiler autant.

- Je suis ton père, je sais ce qui te traca-

- Ne dis jamais ça, grogna aussitôt son fils avec acidité.

Masaoka baissa les yeux en soupirant, avant de rejoindre les autres Exécuteurs tandis que Ginoza observait toujours la silhouette élancée de son subordonné puni. Celui-ci lui fit alors signe de les rejoindre et il le contempla avec réticence, avant que sa collègue de la Division Exposante ne fasse de même ; il soupira longuement et descendit les marches métalliques.

Akako - car tel était le nom de l'Inspectrice - lui expliqua en quoi consistait l'opération, puis les risques qu'encourait Kagari (à la demande discrète de Nobuchika). Elle lui expliqua qu'ils partiraient à bord d'une voiture blindée et armés de Dominators ; ils neutraliseraient enfin les criminels (qui n'étaient plus latents, ayant commis des actes de violence, ce qui inquiétait Ginoza).

- Vous comptez les arrêtez tous en même temps... ? Vous devriez plutôt les isoler et-

- Nous aurions moins de chances de les attraper, répliqua sèchement Akako.

- Mais plus de chance de perdre un agent !

- Et alors ?

- Il y en a qui appartient à ma section !

- J'ignorais que vous étiez sentimental, fit narquoisement son interlocutrice.

- T'es inquiet pour moi, Gino' ? demanda la voix surprise de Kagari.

- P-pas du tout ! Je voulais juste te souhaiter bonne chance par pur formalisme. Donc bonne ch-

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que Kagari avait saisi d'une main son épaule et de l'autre sa taille et le maintenait avec force contre lui, plaquant impérieusement ses lèvres aux siennes tandis que Ginoza se débattait ; la lutte dura ainsi plusieurs minutes, les autres contemplant le spectacle avec un ahurissement teinté d'amusement. Ginoza tentait vainement de se dégager tandis que la bouche de son agresseur cherchait la sienne et la trouvait le temps de quelques secondes, avant d'être séparée par les bras de Nobuchika qui essayait de le faire reculer, sans succès. A la grande satisfaction de Kagari, Gino' finit par se laisser faire, vaincu. Une poignée de secondes, ils échangèrent un simulacre de baiser avant que Nobuchika profite qu'il ait relâché sa garde pour se dégager plus vivement et se recula.

Jamais on ne l'avait vu aussi rouge de toute sa vie. Il haletait, les joues enflammées et les yeux étrangement agrandis.

Un étrange silence régnait sur la plateforme.

Puis finalement Ginoza le brisa en toussotant et ordonna qu'ils partent immédiatement et reviennent le plus vite possible, avec une raideur et une impavidité qui laissait supposer que personne ne devait parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Kagari n'avait cependant pas dit son dernier mot et l'observait évoluer autour de la Division Exposante avec une lueur étrange dans le regard.

Il leur souhaita bonne chance tour-à-tour tandis qu'ils montaient dans le véhicule blindé. Vint le tour de Kagari, auquel il murmura bonne chance d'une voix à peine audible. Il se tourna pour refermer la porte du lourd véhicule, et tandis que la porte se fermait lentement, Kagari en profita pour lui voler un baiser papillon et disparut à l'intérieur du fourgon blindé.

Comme résigné, Ginoza s'efforça de maîtriser sa rougeur et son expression, intimant du regard à Sasayama de la fermer sur-le-champ, ce qu'il ne se priva pas de faire.

Sur le chemin du retour, Ginoza finit par demander à l'équipe au complet, l'air désemparé :

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour qu'il s'acharne sur moi ? Je sais que je peux être sévère et désagréable, mais de là essayer de m'humilier continuellement...

Tous restèrent silencieux. Yayoi lança un regard éloquent à Shion qui hocha la tête.

- Tu sais, je connais plutôt bien Shousei et ce n'est pas son genre de vouloir t'humilier.

- Comment ça, pas son genre ? répliqua sèchement Gino', l'air interrogateur.

- Je sais que ça ne le dérangerait pas de faire ça à un Inspecteur mais toi, non.

- Et pourquoi "moi, non" ? s'impatienta Nobuchika.

- Parce que tu ne cherches pas vraiment à le punir, et qu'au fond tu es bienveillant. Et puis-

- Comment ça je ne le punis pas vraiment ? s'exhorta le jeune brun.

- Si tu avais vraiment voulu le punir de sa désobéissance, eh bien tu aurais utilisé le Dominator, comme n'importe quel Inspecteur ne se serait pas gêné pour le faire.

Il y eut un instant de silence, pendant lequel Ginoza parut gêné.

- Je ne me gêne pas pour le faire, répondit-il faiblement.

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais pas avec lui, répliqua Shion avec un ton amusé. Va savoir pourquoi.

Gino' n'aimait pas du tout son ton suggestif.

- On a tous des chouchous, sourit Kougami comme pour le rassurer.

- Surtout toi, Ko', fit malicieusement Sasayama avec un regard complice.

Ginoza toussota, l'air agacé.

- Je trouve que son attitude ressemble de moins en moins à une plaisanterie, risqua Yayoi.

- Qu'est-ce que... tu veux dire par là ? demanda Ginoza, une note d'espoir qu'il ne put masquer dans sa voix.

- Ben, je pense qu'il ne se fout pas de toi.

- Tu insinuerais qu'il m'aimerait ?

- Euh, en tout cas qu'il te veut dans son lit...

Le soudain élan de Nobuchika sembla se tasser et il baissa la tête afin de masquer son visage avec ses cheveux mi-longs, l'air honteux de s'être emporté ; toute l'équipe le fixait avec curiosité et certains arboraient des petits sourires.

- Tu nous caches des choses, Gino' ? rit bruyamment Sasayama.

- Ton insubordination mériterait le Dominator, répliqua l'intéressé d'un ton cinglant.

- Roh, ça va. La prochaine fois, je porterais un masque de Kagari.

Les poings de Nobuchika se serrèrent vivement et Kougami tenta de calmer le jeu, afin qu'il n'y ait plus (trop) d'embrouilles durant le reste du trajet.

**xXx**

Lorsque la Division Exposante revint, Gino' leva aussitôt les yeux pour les scruter et sentit quelque chose de très lourd, de très désagréable tomber dans son ventre. Il avait comme une envie de vomir tout ce qu'il avait mangé depuis le début de la journée ; car dans les rangs des Exécuteurs ne se trouvait pas Kagari. Il était le seul manquant et plusieurs de ceux qui étaient présents étaient blessés.

- Q-qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'enquit-il aussitôt en voyant la mine atterrée de Akako.

Cette dernière resta silencieuse.

- Il est blessé ?

Nouveau silence. Le visage de Gino' se décomposa.

- Non... il n'est pas... non...

Toutes les têtes s'étaient tournées vers la Division Exposante. Tous les coéquipiers de Kagari, Inspecteurs comme Exécuteurs, avaient une mine inquiète.

Une bouffée de panique envahit Ginoza.

- Dîtes-le moi ! Il n'est pas mort, c'est une plaisanterie ? DÎTES-LE MOI !

Ces derniers mots avaient été criés, un désespoir perçant dans chaque lettre. Les larmes ne tardèrent pas à envahir ses yeux. Tous autour était silencieux, Yayoi avait les yeux brillants et les autres une mine déconfite.

- N-non...

- Du calme, Gino', fit une voix un peu essoufflée. Depuis quand tu te mets dans des états pareils pour un simple Exécuteur ?

Équipé de béquilles, Kagari surgit d'entre les portes coulissantes, un large sourire sur le visage. Les mâchoires de Nobuchika étaient blanches tant il les serrait.

- IDIOT ! ABRUTI ! T-TU...

- En fait, je préférais quand j'étais mort, grimaça Kagari, ce qui fit naître des rires très soulagés.

Ginoza fulminait tellement qu'il fit deux pas en avant, puis un en arrière, avant de sortir d'une démarche furieuse. Ces derniers temps, l'impassible et froid Nobuchika Ginoza pétait facilement les plombs. Et ce, non sans raison. Kagari lui donnait bien du fil à retordre ; ce dernier s'était empressé de lui emboîter le pas - enfin, en claudicant, béquilles à la main.

Il le suivit jusqu'à la balustrade supérieure qui dominait la ville, et l'observa la contempler d'un air à la fois songeur et coupable, encore secoué. Kagari soupira et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, posant lourdement ses fesses sur le banc et ses béquilles en équilibre précaire sur le long siège. Ginoza n'osa pas le regarder et ressentit un profond malaise à se savoir seul avec lui. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi.

Kagari eut finalement un petit sourire et posa une main baladeuse sur la cuisse de son supérieur, près du genou. Celui-ci frémit longuement, n'osant bouger. Le jeune blond fit alors remonter sa main, avec une lenteur à la fois excitante et exaspérante. Ginoza écarquilla les yeux, les lèvres entrouvertes. Kagari émit une sorte de grognement rauque et Nobuchika s'aperçut qu'il l'observait d'une drôle de façon.

- Q... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? réussit-il à demander.

- Tes lèvres... elles sont toujours humides... et elles sont pleines, tes lèvres, gonflées...

Ginoza remua, mal à l'aise.

- C'est pour cette raison que tu me sautes toujours dessus, en ce moment ?

- Peut-être bien.

- Comment ça peut-être ? s'écria Gino', une note de colère dans la voix.

- J'ai envie de toi, c'est pas si compliqué.

Le ton tranchant de son interlocuteur surprit le brun, qui n'osa prononcer un seul mot.

- Si je t'embrasse, tu comptes encore me repousser ? demanda Kagari, légèrement agacé.

- Ne le prend pas comme ça, je pensais que tu faisais juste ça pour me faire tourner en bourrique... e-et... tu...

Visiblement, les mots avaient du mal à sortir d'entre ses lèvres. Shousei se montra patient et immobilisa sa main, l'observant de son air le moins lubrique - du moins essayait-il. Avec un peu de chance, il retrouverait ses moyens.

- Je... (il ferma les yeux, puis prononça d'une voix qu'il essayait de maintenir égale : ) Je... t'aime... (Kagari eut un mouvement de surprise et son interlocuteur tenta de ne pas en tenir compte) Et je pensais... que toi aussi, au vu de tes agissements... alors quand tu as parlé de cette cellule, comme pour me dissuader, j'ai pensé que tu me faisais juste tourner en bourrique. Tu m'as blessé et... j'ai mal réagi. Je trouve ça légitime... non ?

Kagari déglutit, tentant d'assimiler cela - et pensant avec une pointe de contrariété que tout ce qu'avait déduit Shion était exact.

- Eh bien... depuis quelques jours, je crois que nous avons perdu notre Gino' national. Tu as les nerfs à vif, tu réagis pour un rien, tu rougis sans cesse. Alors, j'aimerais bien retrouver le Gino' que j'aime et qu'on garde cette facette ô combien craquante de ta personnalité au lit. C'est pas une bonne résolution, ça ?

Les joues de Ginoza s'empourprèrent et il murmura un timide « Pourquoi pas... ».

Kagari posa alors ses lèvres dans son cou et entreprit de l'embrasser langoureusement tandis que sa main caressait lentement sa cuisse, avant de remonter jusqu'à son entre-jambe. Nerveusement, les mains de Nobuchika se perdirent dans la crinière blonde de son désormais amant et il se mordit les lèvres, tandis que les lèvres de son jeune subordonné remontaient lentement le long de sa gorge, embrassant son menton, puis mordillant sa lèvre inférieure et y passant sa langue, la suçant. Une sorte de sentiment de chaleur l'envahit lorsqu'il sentit que les lèvres de son partenaire remuaient doucement pour répondre à son baiser. Le brun avait finalement cédé à ses avances très peu subtiles.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent doucement, se soudèrent ; ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait rompre ce premier baiser partagé. Kagari s'écarta légèrement pour reprendre son souffle puis lécha consciencieusement les lèvres de Ginoza, tandis que sa langue venait joindre la sienne pour se caresser dans un étrange balai de chair humide.

- Ah, c'est une bonne technique ça ! Je n'avais jamais essayé d'embrasser avec la langue sans être à l'intérieur de la bouche ! C'est original ! J'aime beaucoup ! s'exclama une voix enthousiaste.

Nobuchika sursauta et s'éloigna le plus loin possible de Kagari tandis que ce dernier toisait Shion, qui avait eu l'impertinence de les interrompre.

- Bon, je vais dire aux autres que tout va bien et que vous allez sans doute vous exhibez sur cette terrasse aux yeux des malheureux en faisant sauvagement l'amour. Voilà, voilà, je vous laisse !

Et elle repartit sans un autre mot.

- Quelle..., commença Kagari, mais il fut interrompu par Ginoza qui était revenu à la charge en capturant ses lèvres avec une gourmandise insoupçonnée, glissant sa main sous son haut, au creux de ses reins et caressant son échine tandis que l'autre main saisissait sa nuque avec douceur pour effleurer du bout des doigts la racine de ses cheveux.

- Je ne te savais pas si entreprenant ! réussit à dire son interlocuteur en coupant doucement le baiser.

- La ferme.

Nobuchika fondit à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

_Revoilà notre Gino' national !_

* * *

**Bref. En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lu et j'espère vous retrouvez avec un petit avis à la clé, j'en manque cruellement ces derniers temps !_  
_**


End file.
